Asuka Tokomine
(Jinki ?) | birthday = | age =?? | gender =Male | height =5ft 7in | weight =135 lbs | blood type =A+ | affiliation =Aspertia City | occupation =Guardian of Aspertia | previous occupation =Martial Arts Student | team = | base of operations = | relatives =Jason Palmer (fusee; spirituality source) Sayaka Palmer (fusee; humanity source) Unnamed Human Female (deceased) Unnamed Kurosaki Male (deceased) Kurosaki Family (paternal family) | education =Unnamed Martial Arts School | fullbring =Grand Design | storyline =Reliving the Past, Asuka's Tale | roleplay =Rising Starlight | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Asuka Tokomine (飛鳥・常峰, flying bird endless peak) is a spiritually aware human, and member of the Kurosaki Family being the end result of a fusion between the twins, Jason and Sayaka Palmer. He was created following Jason's choice to fuse with his Jinki Fragment sister in order to protect her power from Jackal, causing the newly reborn soul to be implanted within the body of the then child of a human couple, allowing the baby to "live" after being confirmed deceased. Asuka has vague memories of his past lives and strange instances of the powers his two "genetic" sources held before the unification, causing him to black out when they activate as if he was on autopilot. He acts as the guardian of Aspertia City where he has stumbled across a hidden spiritual underworld, using humans for bizarre experimentation. Appearance Asuka is a young male, who is of moderate height and weight, who is most easily recognized by his pink hair and pale skin, something he hates greatly. He normally wears a long tailed blue coat, which has a brown sash running from his right shoulder to his hip and branches off to the opposing hip as well. He wears white pants with red stripes, and blue shoes. On his head he wears a blue cap and over his left eye he has a skull mark. The sleeves and mid legs of his outfit are topped with metal braces, and on his left shoulder is a yin-yang symbol. Most notably is the fact that his hair changes red when he invokes Jason's or Sayaka's power. Personality Asuka is nothing like either of his creators as he isn't calm and collected nor is he shy in any manner, being rather brash and arrogant considering things like friendship to being beneath him and for the weak, the term being synonymous to "tool" in most cases. He only responds kindly to blind loyalty and power, considering them more important than love and compassion. He has no love for any others except his late mother and he hates the cosmos for taking her from him at a young age. Asuka is rather battle hungry, having been expelled from all schools barring his martial arts academy for fighting and destruction of property. He stated that fighting is more efficient than talking as the one with the most power is often the one that was right or had the stronger ideals. History Early Life Spiritual Trek Sayaka's Tale Jason's Tale Spiritual Awakening Synopsis Quincy Infestation *'Rising Starlight': During a confrontation with a Quincy by the name of Manshin Hakugin, a lot of his past is revealed, causing the young warrior to spiral out of control. Equipment Katana: Inhibitor Braces: Mother's Medal: A reminder of his life with his mother, this serves as his fullbring focus as well as the conduit which he channels Jason Palmer's powers, primarily the use of Tenjiku Genshukai Kōjō. It takes the form of a moderate sized coin which the basic form of its released form etched into it on the front side and the inscription on the back stating "Help is always given to those who seek it." Powers and Abilities Innate Powers Spiritual Abilities Vast Spiritual energy: Due to his creation, he has a rather high amount of dense spiritual energy, known for its mixed feel and texture since it has residual Shinigami reiatsu as well as Jinki Fragment reiatsu. Asuka has a high level of control, over his reiatsu, despite it being so vast that it leaks out of him frequently, causing him to have to wear an inhibitor bracelet to contain it. When he releases his inhibitor braces, his spiritual power envelops his body in a golden glow, as his hair sticks up as if the winds are blowing from underneath him. This aura does not fade unless he wills it to, and has a fiery feel to it when touched by others. Yashaome (夜叉お目, demonic warriors eye): A strange mutation within his body, Asuka's left eye allows for him to manipulate space and time on a level far above that of a normal human, giving him a god like power over it, however usage of this causes him to consume larger amounts of spiritual energy as well as blurring his vision. Using this eye he is also able to analyze spiritual techniques, in a similar manner to Jason's Shikai or Sayaka's Jinki power. :Limited Space-Time Collapse: Focused inside his left eye, Asuka has a strange power which allows him to control space and time, causing it collapse around the area he focuses on, going out to about two feet around him. The area starts to distort and break down, folding into another dimension, however he has to remain motionless while he focuses leaving him an open target for attack. :Master Analytical Abilities: Using his eye's most basic power, Asuka is able to analyze almost anything he is face with, learning its composition and weaknesses in an instant, however he is unable to analyze objects that are constantly changing nor things that are out of his scope to comprehend such as a user of Bankai Mastery, who stands in a plane of 3 to 4 dimensions. Hohō Skills Bringer Light: After training against the inner manifestations of Sayaka and her brother Jason his "creators", Asuka has obtained a mastery of this technique and as a result use it with great proficiency. When he uses it he no longer gives off the typical green sparks as he rapidly pulls on the soul of an object and moves, not giving the eye time to track his movements as he can also make clones of himself as well as afterimages. Hakuda Skills Mugen Tenshin (無限天心, infinite providence) was created by Jason and carried over to Asuka, innately allowing for him to use the style but not the individual techniques created by the young shinigami. Due to his training with Jason in his inner world, Asuka is able to utilize this unique style with great prowess, despite not having the exact same spiritual feel as the creator, being more attuned to fire rather than water. His movements are still fluid and quick, allowing him to attack rapidly and efficiently without wasting energy. Zanjutsu Skills Ryūmi (竜身, dragon blade): As he retained the innate knowledge of Jason, Asuka was able to master his personal Zanjutsu technique and as a result, use it at almost the same skill level as the shinigami. These techniques are signified by the usage and projection of 6 different spiritual dragons, emanating from Jason's residual core within Asuka's branched inner world, making it the the only ability outside his usage of Genshukai Kōjō to not directly draw on Asuka's own power. :Dragon Emperor, Soaring Bite Strike (竜上飛翔一口争議, "Ryūue Hishō Hitokuchi Sōgi"): also known as the black dragon, this technique is the most used nad is said to have a similar feel to the Getsuga Tenshō. To use Asuka holds either his simple katana or Genshukai Kōjō out in front of his person and draws in the reishi around him, feeding it to the black dragon within his body in order to invoke its power. After it is formed, he swings his blade down and releases the large black dragon towards his opponent, allowing it grow large the more reishi it consumes. :The Three Worlds Hell (三悪道, "Sanakudō"): :Complete Ruin (脱臼, "Marutsubure") Fullbring Grand Design (グランドデザイン, "gurandodezain") is the name of Asuka's Fullbring, and it is focused through a medal given to him by his mother and when activated becomes a claw like bracelet on his right arm, extending from his mid arm to over his fingers. Once activated, Grand Design allows Asuka the ability to choose whether to absorb his opponent within his inner world, or project it on the material plane of existance. This power creates a world that appears void and barren, having a red star filled sky and a black moon, the ground is an endless sea that can feel to be as solid as ground or fluid like water. This world is under the complete control of Asuka and as a result he is able to govern how time flows, what exist and doesn't exist and the way the laws of nature work while in this space. Genshukai Kōjō (元首界・荒城): By taping into his power over an area, Asuka is able to change the rules for himself and with the change, he is able to release Jason's power in the form of his Shikai release by stating the phrase "Topple Over" (覆る, "kutsugaeru"), however he does not have the same powers Jason held, and the shape of his sword greatly differs as Asuka wields a large great sword as opposed to a nodochi. This sword is effortlessly used by Asuka, despite its large size, as he is able to use this one handed at times. :Whip-Sword Mode: One power he has is the ability to use the sword in a similar manner to Renji Abarai's Shikai Zabimaru and with it he is able to attack at a distance, throwing his sword out to pierce his opponents forms. Bankai Tenjiku Genshukai Kōjō (天軸・元首界・荒城): is the bankai once belonging to Jason Palmer, and now can be utilized by Asuka, channeled though his Fullbring. To use he holds out his fullbring focus in a similar manner as the users of the Bankai Stealing Device and calls out Bankai, to which he assumes the form of Tenjiku Genshukai Kōjō: Kaen Dankai, to which Asuka is first shrouded in a mystical light which augment his appearance, by granting him a slightly western appearance, changing his clothing into that of a western cowboy, this outfit is primarily white in color and has him wearing a white thin haori-like sleeveless jacket, that reaches his knees with a black short sleeved shirt underneath which matches his pants. His boots are spurred and are white in color studded with gold which matches his gloves, and his hat is colored black and gold. He doesn't have a traditional sword, as his powers are based in reishi manipulation while in this phase. Unlike Jason's version, this version isnt as rooted in the alternate plane meaning that it can be stolen if attempted by a powerful individual. :Speed Augmentation: Due to having the similar properties to that of Jason's usage, Asuka's sped is tripled while using this form, and as a result his bringer light is taken to new heights as he confounds his opponents. While using his bankai stage, Asuka is able to each speeds akin to a user of , however due to his human body's limitations h is not able to maintain this speed for continuous amounts of time, stating his bones feel like they are breaking under the pressure and friction. :Telekinesis and Telepathy: :Reishi Weapon Creation: :Hell's Grace: This suicide attack pours all of the users energy into one central point, showing as a magnificent golden aura surrounding them. After charging this last ditch technique they absorb the magnified energy field, which gives them a few seconds to close any gap between them and their target, after this they release the stored energy, creating a domed explosion around them and their target, which due to the magnitude of the attack the user is left as a stone shell of their former selves, and nothing short of the or something of equal power can restore them to life. The resulting explosion leaves a large crater as it decimates all in the vicinity of 5 meters. Yōjutsu Yōjutsu (妖術, sorcery) is the name given to the spell-like abilities given to the application of Fullbring used by Asuka invented in order to bypass the limitations of humanity. These are first manifested as simple but potent energy blast, fired from his hands after pulling on his own soul and the soul of his reiatsu. These have Kidō like appearances, but are not as refined and come off as a cheap knock off of the art. *'Unnamed Lightning Burst' First used without thinking, this spell is a simple discharge of reiatsu and the natural electrical discharges of the body, blending them and then firing them using the arm as a slingshot. *'Unnamed Fire Burst' Used by causing the oxygen in the blood to explode, this reaction is mixed with reiatsu and then fired similarly to the lightning burst technique. Jinki Fragment Adopting Sayaka Palmer's Jinki Fragment of Understanding (粋, Iki). It represents the desire held by others to understand the world around them, and as a result Asuka is able to learn everything rather easily. His analytical abilities drawn from Jason were heightened after the merge as Jason's power were originally from Sayaka which branched off prior to their birth. *'Jippousekai' (十方世界, "worlds of the ten directions"): *'Tasekai' (他世界, "others worlds"): Trivia *His creation was inspired slightly by the Avatar, having the memories of his past lives as well as access to their powers. *His appearance is based on the character Kuroki from the manga series Blazer Drive. :*Even though the character has pink hair, which annoys the author, the character seems cool enough to keep as the basis. Category:Spiritually Aware Category:Human Category:Kurosaki Clan Category:Fullbringer